Hot Springs
by Peinstailedbeast
Summary: Haku returns from a mission and Zabuza decides to relax him in some watery fun lemon yaoi


**Hot Springs**

Haku had just returned from a scouting mission for Zabuza. He was hot, tired, and in desperate need for a bath. He knew that he was supposed to go straight to Zabuza when he returned but there was a very well-steamed hot spring not far from where he was calling out for him. Haku wanting to obey his master's orders but also didn't want Zabuza to see him covered in blood and dirt like some wild animal so he went to the hot springs for a quick wash. At least that's what he intended, until he was over-powered by the warm water washing over his aching muscles.

Haku relaxed comfortably in the water allowing all worries and thoughts to slip his mind. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting in the water when he noticed someone coming towards the hot spring. Out of habit, Haku reached for his Kunai ready for the unknown assailant to show their face.

"What exactly do you think you're going to do with that without any clothes?" came a familiar voice from the trees just to his right.

"Zabuza," Haku smiled gently as the older missing nin revealed himself.

"I thought I told you to report to me first before you did anything else," Zabuza eyed the nude teen in front of him.

Haku bowed his head looking at his reflection in the water, "Yes, I know and I truly am sorry Zabuza for going against your orders."

Zabuza shook his head and undid his oversized sword from his back. Slowly, he began to strip out of his clothes waiting for Haku to look up. As if ready his master's mind, Haku lifted his gaze to Zabuza's half nude body. Haku's eyes traced the well formed muscles of the older male's biceps along with his intimidating 12-pack. Haku's eye's landed on Zabuza's black boxers as Zabuza began to remove the last piece of clothing. Shyly, Haku turned away from Zabuza before any more of the man's body could be revealed to him.

"What's wrong Haku you don't want me to join you?" Zabuza smirked hiding the amusement from his voice at the child's actions.

"No, that's not it at all," Haku quickly turned back to the older man not meaning to offend him.

He soon regretted it. Haku met Zabuza's eyes at first but his curiosity got the better of him. His eyes traveled down his face, his strong neck, and past Zabuza's abdomen to land on the older nin's enlarged member. Even though, his member was laying limp between his legs it still was massive and easily could put other males to shame. Haku couldn't tear his eyes away from the organ between Zabuza's legs. Seeing this, Zabuza chuckled darkly and joined Haku in the relaxing waters. He settled in with his back to the edge of the water and his arms propped up on the banks looking at the blushing teen in front of him.

"Forgive me Zabuza," Haku whispered with down cast eyes.

"Hmm, for what?" Zabuza tilted his head slightly at the boy's apology.

"I did not mean to . . ." Truthfully Haku didn't know what exactly he was asking forgiveness for.

It's not like this was the first time he saw his body. He was Zabuza's personal physician after all and with all the battles they were in he was used to seeing Zabuza without the majority of his clothing. So, why was he embarrassed at seeing the man now? Was it because the other times were just business? Or because he finally was able to put at rest exactly what Zabuza was packing down there? As he thought about what was happening to him, Haku didn't realize the animalistic desire building in Zabuza's eyes as he watched him.

"Would you like to make it up to me?" Zabuza asked huskily.

Haku nodded, "if I may."

"Then come here," Zabuza reached out to the younger male.

Haku did what he was told and glided towards Zabuza just in arms length. As soon as he could reach the boy, Zabuza grabbed him and brought him in his arms securely. Haku relaxed leaning his head on Zabuza's shoulder enjoying the embrace. Zabuza pushed him away slightly grabbing Haku's chin and leaned in. Haku's eyes widen at the sudden pressure of the warm lips on his. Hesitantly, Haku wrapped his arms around Zabuza's neck closing his eyes.

Zabuza licked his subordinate's soft lips and smiled as Haku obediently gave him freeway. He began to explore the young boy's wet cavern with his tongue. Shyly, Haku touched Zabuza's tongue with his own wet organ moaning slightly as Zabuza began sucking on it playfully. Adding more pressure, Zabuza put his hand on the back of the boy's head and the other one on his waist to drive more of those erotic noises from the teen's lips. His mission was interrupted as Haku pushed away tilting his head so he could catch his breath.

Seeing the boy panting and out of breath and his cute little face flushed, turned Zabuza on to new heights. He smirked and began sucking on Haku's collarbone hungrily.

"Zabuza," Haku moaned feeling the new sensation.

Haku lidded his eyes half way as he enjoyed the pleasure that his master was bestowing upon him. Sighing, Haku exposed more of his delicate neck to Zabuza. Loving the small breaths of pleasure, Zabuza lowered his head to Haku's sensitive nipples. Pinching and licking them until they were fully erect red nubs on the boy's otherwise pale skin.

~Damn. The one day I don't bring any lube I wind up fucking my beautiful heartless killer~ Zabuza growled at himself.

"Bare with me Haku," Zabuza whispered in the boy's ear biting it slightly.

Haku tilted his head not understanding what the man meant or why he stopped his ministrations. Then he felt Zabuza grab his ass and spread his cheeks allowing the hot water to rush in him.

"Oooh, Zabuza it's really hot," Haku squirmed trying to get away from the other male.

"I know baby, just relax I don't have any lube and the last thing you want is for me to fuck you dry," Zabuza kissed the boy's temple.

Haku nodded in agreement and tried to relax but it wasn't working. It felt like the water was burning his insides. He whimpered quietly burying his head into Zabuza's neck kissing it lightly. Zabuza frowned and thought of another way to lubricate his little assassin.

"Haku, Haku look at me," Zabuza whispered nuzzling the boy's long silk hair.

Haku lifted his head looking at Zabuza. Zabuza kissed the boy gently. He pulled away as he lifted his fingers to Haku's slightly swollen lips.

"Suck," Zabuza demanded.

The boy took the offered fingers in his mouth the best he could. Slowly, he began licking and sucking on them. He played with them nipping at the tips then truly coating them with his saliva now and again he would let a small moan escape his lips closing his eyes. Zabuza couldn't hold back any more he pulled his fingers out of the teen's mouth bringing him into a deep passionate kiss. Then suddenly he lifts Haku so his ass was out of the water and forced two fingers through the tight rings. Haku's soft voice cried out in pain at the brunt entry. He begins to whimper as silent tears flow down his otherwise perfect features.

"Forgive me sweetie, let me make it up to you," Zabuza kissed the boy's adorable belly button then took the boy's member in his mouth.

"Ah . . . Z- Zabuza," Haku moans silently to himself.

Zabuza continues sucking the young boy off as his fingers thrust into the tight passage hungrily. He adds another finger stretching the teen even more and begins to scissor him. Haku's moans steadily became louder as he gets use to the foreign pleasure. He grabbed a hold to Zabuza's shoulders as he began to lift and drop himself onto Zabuza's fingers. Zabuza lifted his gaze to the boy's pleasure filled face. He could tell that the boy was close to releasing. Zabuza released the boy from his mouth and removed his fingers.

"Zabuza," Haku groaned impatiently as he bucked his hips trying to find something to fill the empty void that the other left.

"Patience baby, I have something even better," Zabuza brought the boy down for a kiss.

Cautiously, Zabuza guided Haku's hips to his aching member stopping when his tip brushed against Haku's entranced. He's been waiting quite some time to take the orphaned beauty but he would never force the boy into it. Haku pulled away from the kiss and nodded smiling at his master gratefully.

"This is going to be painful," Zabuza brushed some of the boy's long locks out of his face.

"I know but I trust you," Haku snuggled into Zabuza's arms prepared for the coming pain.

Smiling to himself, Zabuza took the boy's hips and thrust all the way in one quick movement. Haku choked on his scream and began shivering. Zabuza rubbed the boy's lower back kissing his cheeks, temple, then finally just bringing the boy into a kiss. Haku allowed himself to fall deep into the kiss to help ignore the pain in his lower back and Zabuza's slow thrusts. Finally, Haku pulled away pressing down to meet one of his master's thrusts. They both let out a small moan as Zabuza hit Haku's prostate making the boy tighten his muscles.

"Haku?" Zabuza groaned.

"Yes, go ahead," Haku nodded knowing what his master wanted.

Zabuza kissed the teen again and started ramming into the poor boy. Haku was barely able to keep up with the other's thrust as he tried to meet them with his own. To balance himself more, Haku put his hands on Zabuza's shoulders and thrust down with all his strength. Zabuza growled and bit into Haku's tender neck marking him. Haku smiled gasping as he felt himself being claimed by his master. The pace picked up even more and Haku just threw his head back with pleasure.

"Master, I'm about to cum," Haku moaned into Zabuza's ear.

"Then cum for me my beautiful weapon," Zabuza kissed the boy's neck affectionately.

With those words, Haku lost all control and came into the welcoming water. Zabuza growled as Haku's muscles tightened. Not able to fight his release any longer, Zabuza came into the beautiful body in his arms. Haku sighed collapsing into the older man's arms.

"Haku?"

"Yes master," Haku weakly lifted his head looking at the male before him.

"May I take you again?" Zabuza asked lightly.

Haku was tired and just wanted to rest but how could he deny his master after all that he just gave him.

"On one condition," Haku smiled kissing the older male.

"What's that?" Zabuza was truly curious about what his young lover would want.

"I want you to make me feel the same way you just did or better," Haku requested playfully.

Zabuza smirked, "I'm sure I can do that."

Haku smiled nodding knowingly. He squeaked suddenly when he was lifted from Zabuza's lap and placed on his hands and knees on the banks of the hot spring. Haku turned his head to Zabuza not fully understanding.

"For me to make you feel better than before, I'm going to need to take you in an accessible angle," Zabuza kissed the boys forehead.

Haku nodded and turned back around. He felt exposed with his ass in the air for the whole world to see. Zabuza chuckled and forced his tongue into the boy's entrance tasting himself.

"AHHH . . . ZABUZA," Haku screamed as he felt Zabuza eating him.

Zabuza didn't answer he just continued with the duty at hand. He licked and kissed the puckered hole in front of him. Now and again he would kiss or bite the teen's round orbs lovingly. All Haku could do was pant heavily as his master continued to pleasure him.

Zabuza pulled away from the boy, "time for the main course love."

Haku looked over his shoulder panting as he nodded his head. Zabuza lined his new throbbing erection to the boy's hole and rammed into him. Haku moaned in enlightenment as Zabuza pounded into him with no mercy. Screaming his master's name, Haku clawed at the dirt before him trying to last as long as he could.

"It's alright Haku, if you need to cum then cum I'm not goin' to stop ya," Zabuza panted in the youth's ear.

Zabuza grabbed Haku's leaking member and began pumping it with every thrust. Haku whimpered as he started shivering in ecstasy. Zabuza kissed the boy's shoulders as his other hand roamed his body seductively. Moaning loudly, Haku came twice as hard as he did the first time. Haku was about to collapse until Zabuza caught him and finished pounding in him like some starving creature. Soon Zabuza came as well into the willing body below him. Pulling out of his fallen angel, Zabuza dragged the teen back into the water with him to wash the recent activities off.

"Thank you," Haku whispered as he curled into Zabuza's arms

"I should be thanking you," Zabuza nuzzled the boy's neck. "May I ask you something? And will you answer me truthfully instead of what you think you should tell me?"

Haku looked up at the man curiously, "Of course master, what is it?"

Zabuza sighed and stroked the boy's head gently, "no matter what happens or how bad things go, will you promise me that you will always stay by my side?"

Haku's eyes widen then soften at his master's childish request, "I belong to you and no one else. My loyalty is yours to do whatever you want with it. I have chosen you to guide and protect. I am your weapon, your tool, your shield. I would have it no other way but to serve you to the very end through the thick and thin. I would happily die for you and you alone, Zabuza."

"A simple yes or no would have been good," Zabuza held the boy closer to him but content with the answer none the less.

"I know but I wanted you to know where I stand and to clear up any doubts that might arise in the future," Haku leant forward kissing his master slowly.

"I'm glad one of us thinks ahead," Zabuza kissed the boy's temple.

Haku chuckled but didn't say anything, just relaxed in his master's warmth.

"I love you, my precious angel," Zabuza nuzzled Haku's hair.

"I love you too, Master," Haku snuggled into Zabuza's arms falling asleep.

Zabuza picked the boy up and got out the hot spring. Not caring about being nude, Zabuza collected their clothes and headed towards their hide out with his guardian angel in his arms.


End file.
